Fairy Tones
The are jewel-like mascots that provide aid to the Suite♪ Cures. They grant power and abilities when they are inserted into the Cure Modules or Belltiers. Appearance, Abilities and Powers (Dory to Dodory) All the Tones have a multi-faceted jewel on their heads, and look identical except for their color and powers. They are inserted into the Cure Modules when the Pretty Cure transform, but are able to leave the Cure Module and move around after the transformation. When a Negatone is defeated and the Cures and Hummy purify the notes, they are stored in the Tones (the notes are stored in different Tones each time). They are also able to disable the musical staff created by the Minor Land team by attaching to the staff and playing their respective notes. Aside from sounding out their own notes, they can speak normally and also imitate the sound of other instruments (they have imitated windchimes, the school bell and a whistle throughout the series). All address themselves as "boku" (a pronoun for (young) males), and have slight differences in their speaking voices. Revealed Fairy Tones There are a total of nine revealed Tones. Aside from Dodory and the Crescendo Tone, the other seven were revealed at the start of the series. Dodory was first seen on Cure Muse's shoulder in the opening sequence and the Crescendo Tone was first shown during the 2nd PV of the ''Suite Pretty Cure'' movie. Trivia *This is the sixth set of fairy-like creatures in the series. The first are the Heartiels in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the second are the spirits in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, the third are the Pinkies in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the fourth are the Palmins in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth are the Pickruns of Fresh Pretty Cure! *The Fairy Tone's names are based on the Solfège scale. The bolded letters are a symbol of what they represent. **'Do'ry = **'Re'ry = **'Mi'ry = **'Fa'ry = **'So'ry = **'La'ry = **'Ti'ry = *The Crescendo Tone shares the voice actress with Sharuru from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *For some reason, Fary's arms are shorter than the rest of the Tones, making it unable to cross its arms, as seen in Episode 16. *Crescendo signals "a gradual increase, especially in the volume or intensity of sound" in music. This is indicative of the Crescendo Tone's power to allow the Cures to attain their stronger Crescendo forms. *Dodory's eyes have star-shaped pupils, instead of the regular circles that the other Tones have. *In Episode 41, the Trio the Minor try to chase Fary who got the last note. The other Fairy Tones got painted yellow, so it looks like that Fary uses a ninja clone technic. *In Episode 47, the eight Fairy Tones were able to combine together to become the Crescendo Tone. Gallery Profiles Fairy_img01.jpg|Dory to Tiry 67891678.v1315572040.jpg|Dory to Dodory major_p_02.jpg|Crescendo Tone and Healing Chest spc_calendar_7.jpg|Fairy Tones Wallpaper Screenshots fairy.tone.png|Testing out water Do.re.mi.png|Disabling the music staff Fa.so.la.png|Disabling the music staff solry2.png|Sory gaining a musical note Dodori.jpg|Dodory 687.jpg|Fary's short arms ssasa.jpg|Dodory on Cure Muse's fist 12345678.jpg|Fairy Tones catching notes 212cpkp.jpg|Crescendo Tone, from the 2nd PV of the Suite Pretty Cure movie U.jpg|Fairy Tones surround Ellen 1312081081084.jpg|Crescendo Tone in the eyecatch S640x48034567.jpg|Hummy and Fairy Tones doing meditation S640x480 (3).jpg|Hummy holding Dory suite-1-13.jpg|Fairy Tones going to Hummy suite-1-35.jpg|Hummy and the Fairy Tones HojoHibikiFT1.png|Waking Hibiki up 54224356.jpg|Drained of energy 0005qze4.jpg|Happy Tones (((5))).PNG|All of the Fairy Tones accept Dodori and Cresendo Tone 1315094396166.jpg|Crescendo Tone inside the Healing Chest FaryDuplicates.PNG|Fary (In the middle) with its "duplicates"; the other Fairy Tones are painted Zettaiyurusanai97-kesaku663-(044360)01-41-48-.jpg|Dory to Tiry "See you next week!" 310697 229372247127317 100001636302914 685159 920995596 n.jpg|Dory to Dodory "See you next week!" 1315094329323.jpg|Crescendo Tone "See you next week!" Category:Devices Category:Mascots Category:Items